Stanley's Secret Admirer
by VoLLeYbaLL-QuEeN-414
Summary: Stanley recieves a love note from someone..a mystery.....is it a bad omen of something to come or is it a prank? read to find out!


Holes- Stanley's Secret Admirer  
  
Stanley walked in the pouring rain down the street to school. He was walking across from Jenn, a beautiful, smart, popular blonde, who he had huge feelings for.Stanley had just come back from Camp Green Lake, and was just getting used to school. Suddenly his backpack unzipped and everything fell out of it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Said the Jenn.  
  
"Oh yeah.I'm fine."  
  
Jenn got down and started to help Stanley pick up his things. Stanley was muttering to himself, "don't blow it Stanley..don't blow it.."  
  
"What?" Jenn said.  
  
"Oh, nothing.."  
  
Jenn said a short goodbye and started walking to school. Her golden hair swayed side to side, under a light pink umbrella. Stanley was staring at her and forgot about everything. All he saw in his mind was him and Jenn, walking down a street in the rain, holding hands and kissing. Then he shook his head and fell out of the trance. He got up and started power walking because he didn't want to be late.  
  
When he got to his first class, he saw his best friend Zero. They started talking, and then Zero noticed the girl Kimberly that he really liked.  
  
"Oh Stanley see that girl over there?" Zero exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah what about her?" Stanley was anxious.  
  
"All of her stuff fell out of her bag one day, and I helped her up and I saw my name on one of the notebooks, in bold letters.do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yeah..she likes y- -''  
  
"What are you two boys chatting about? Would you like to share it with the class?" Their teacher, Mrs. Schnozz, had caught them talking during her lesson.  
  
"Umm.. No, that's ok Mrs. Schnozz." said the nervous boys.  
  
"No, really.It should be quite interesting, if it was that important to interrupt my class."  
  
"We were um..just er..um..talking about um..how wonderful you are, and we were discussing the present we were going to get you for um..Stan, whats the next holiday?" Zero muttered.  
  
Stanley quickly covered up for him. "The present we were going to get you for, .Halloween! If you want to know now, it wont be a surprise!"  
  
There was a funny thing about Mrs. Schnozz. She was strict and mean, but she was very gullable, which was very surprising.  
  
The bell rang and Zero met Stanley outside of the classroom, in front of Stanley's locker.  
  
"Man, that was close! If Mrs. Schnozz wasn't so gullible we would have been dead for sure!"  
  
Stanley opened his locker. "Zero, whats this? What did you do."  
  
"Oh my gosh! A secret admirer note! I swear I didn't write it!" Zero exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Well then who wrote it, smart one?" asked Stanley.  
  
This is what it said,  
  
Dear Stanley,  
  
I really like you. Meet me after school in the library. I hope you show.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Suddenly Stanley looked to the side and saw Jenn wink at him. " the letter was from Jenn! Oh my gosh what am I going to do?" he thought.  
  
"Zero! The letter is from." he looked to each side to make sure no one else was listening, "Jenn! She winked at me after I read it aloud!"  
  
Then Stanley found himself as an armrest for the school's biggest bully; Jenn's ex-boyfriend Matt.  
  
"So, you got a secret note from your girlfriend?? Oohh, let me see it!" Matt took it out of Stanleys'locker and ripped it up into shreds, and walked away laughing with his posses.  
  
The 7th period bell rang and Stanley quickly ran to the bathroom to make sure he looked good.  
  
He muttered to himself, "Teeth, check. Hair, check. Breath, check. Clothes, not check! O well..Ok, here we go."  
  
He walked down to the library downstairs. He was so nervous he was shaking like one of those vibrating keychain dogs or something. He walked through the doors, and to his surprise, no one was there. "I'll wait a little longer, and if she doesn't show, I'll leave." About 5 minutes later, he heard someone walk in. Sure enough it was Jenn, standing there all perfect with her hair perfectly combed, her skirt and top matched perfectly, and her nails freshly manicured. She slowly walked up to Stanley.  
  
"Hi.you are Stanley, right?" She sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah.were you the one who gave me that secret admirer note, right?"  
  
"No, what are you talking about? Well, I camehere to tell you that there has been a terrible tragedy.."  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
